Lo que te conté mientras dormías
by DarkAdriel
Summary: [Oneshot] Hermione está en la enfermería, dormida tras la batalla contra Voldemort y Ron aprovecha para decirle todo lo que siente.


**Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida**

Los últimos rayos de sol caían sobre la enfermería, a través de los grandes ventanales. Los destellos dorados se reflejaban en el rostro de una hermosa muchacha, que reposaba sobre una de las camas. Un chico alto y pelirrojo permanecía sentado junto a ella, sin dejar de mirarla. Estaba muy pálido y no movía un músculo, solo miraba a la muchacha que estaba allí tumbada. La chica dormía hacía tres días, pero Ron aún tenía las esperanzas de que despertase. Con una mano temblorosa, apartó los mechones de cabello castaño que caían en los ojos de Hermione. La chica no se inmutó, seguía sumergida en su profundo sueño. Ron quería que ella despertase, quería volver a verla cargada con sus docenas de libros, quería seguir oyendo sus charlas de sabelotodo, quería verla armase de paciencia cuando hablaba con él, quería que Hermione despertara y volviera a ser la de siempre. Además, Ron había tomado una decisión, una importante. Desde que había terminado la guerra contra Voldemort, y mientras se recuperaba de sus heridas, había decidido que era el momento de dar un paso adelante, un paso que debería haber dado hace ya mucho tiempo. Miró a la chica y sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba. Recordó como había luchado valientemente contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos, como se veía hermosa con la luna llena brillando mientras ella lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro, como había caído tras un potente hechizo lanzado por Mulciber, y como él mismo, había atrapado al mortífago, loco de rabia y amor. Ahora la chica estaba tumbada en la cama, con el rostro tranquilo, pero sin mirarla, y Ron echaba de menos las miradas de sus ojos castaños.

- Daría lo que fuera por que me mirases – le dijo, con tristeza.

La chica no se movió, pero Ron tuvo la impresión de que le escuchaba. Era una sensación extraña, pero sentía, que a pesar de estar dormida, Hermione escucharía en sueños las palabras de Ron. Así que el chico, decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar. Le diría a Hermione toda la verdad, y cuando despertase, simplemente, la besaría.

- Sabes que no soy muy dado hablar de sentimientos – comenzó el chico, con nerviosismo – Tú misma decías que era menos profundo que un charco de ranas. Pero bueno, he madurado un poco y sobre todo, sé lo que siento.

Ron se removió con nerviosismo en su silla, sin dejar de observar el rostro tranquilo y dulce de Hermione. Notaba como el torrente de sentimientos que sentía desde hacía siete años, por fin iba a soltarse por su boca.

- Desde que nos conocimos, bueno, yo he sentido algo especial por ti – comenzó el chico – Al principio no sabía exactamente lo que era. Creo que fue el día en que te petrificaron cuando empecé a darme cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba. Estaba furioso, triste, dolido, me volví loco cuando te vi ahí, tumbada, dura y fría – un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordarlo – Te había perdido, y no lo soportaba. ¿Sabes una cosa? – sonrió al recordarlo – Cuando Malfoy dijo en una clase de Pociones, que era una pena que tú no fueras asesinada por el basilisco, me volví loco. Si no es por Harry y Dean que me sujetaron, lo hubiese estrangulado.

Ron se calló y miró a la chica. La quería tanto, la quería tanto que hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque los papeles se intercambiasen, y ella estuviese bien. No quería verla sufrir, no lo soportaba.

- Luego en tercero, bueno, no fue un buen curso para nosotros – sonrió de nuevo – Por dos malditas mascotas, casi acabamos con nuestra amistad. A pesar de todo, mis sentimientos por ti seguían creciendo, y esta vez no lo podía negar. Pero como soy un completo idiota, pues me peleaba contigo por cosas absurdas. Menos mal, que al final todo acabó bien.

La chica se removió ligeramente, pero no abrió los ojos. Simplemente, se quedó recostada hacia el lado donde estaba Ron. El chico, tembloroso, paso uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de Hermione, notando su suavidad.

- Eres preciosa – le susurró, enamorado – En el Baile de Navidad, seguro que te acuerdas, me quedé embobado cuando te vi con Krum. Estabas preciosa, maravillosa, pero acompañada de él. Si hubiera sido más rápido y menos imbécil, podría haber sido yo el que fuera contigo – recordó con tristeza – Ese año, me lo pasé celoso de Krum, maldiciéndolo y maldiciéndome a mí mismo. Creo que si no estamos aún juntos, es porque soy el mayor idiota que ha pisado nunca la tierra.

No le importaba torturarse así mismo, sabía que era verdad. Por orgulloso y cabezón, no había podido estar con Hermione. Aunque se juró a sí mismo, que nunca volvería a cometer un error como ese.

- Creo que el quinto año fue mejor – le comentó, alegremente – Nos peleamos, desde luego, pero no tanto, eso creo yo. Siempre me acordaré del beso en la mejilla que me diste antes de jugar contra Slytherin, me quedé totalmente embobado. No pude dejar de pensar en ese beso en todo el partido, creo que fue por eso por lo que jugué tan mal. Bueno – sonrió – Por eso, y por la maldita canción de Malfoy.

"A Weasley vamos a coronar, ¿cómo se le ocurrirán esas cosas a Malfoy?" pensó Ron, al recordar aquella estúpida canción. Hablar de sentimientos no era su especialidad, así que interrumpirse de vez en cuando con pensamientos absurdos, no le venía mal.

- Luego llegó sexto, o como lo llamo yo, el año en que se me ocurrió salir con Lavender Brown – se rió de su propia broma – Pero si no fuera por ese hecho, y nuestras habituales peleas, fue un buen curso. Porque también empecé a notar que no era el único que se iba enamorando de alguien – la miró de reojo, aunque sabía que ella no podía captar su tono – Estabas celosa de Lavender, y me encantaba, porque esa era la prueba clara de que yo te gustaba. No sé como pude ser tan imbécil de salir con ella, si en realidad estaba loco por ti. ¡Cosas de un Weasley!

"Más bien de un solo Weasley" pensó Ron "De Ronald Bilius Weasley, el chico más tonto del mundo (a excepción de otro Weasley, Percy)" Volvió a reírse tontamente, pero se puso serio.

- Y luego este año – le dijo – Que ha sido muy extraño, pero en el que me he dado cuenta, de lo mucho que te quiero. De que sin ti no soy nada, de que tú me das fuerzas para seguir adelante, de que si tú no estás en mi vida, esta no tiene sentido, de que eres la única chica de la que me he enamorado, que nunca podría querer a otra que no fueras tú, que soy un tonto, un cabezón y un orgulloso, pero que todo eso cambiaré para estar contigo. Así que cuando despiertes, te besaré, te abrazaré y no dejaré que te vayas nunca, mi niña – la miró enamorado – Te quiero Hermione, te quiero más que a nadie en este mundo.

Le acarició la mejilla y sonriendo, sintiéndose al fin aliviado, salió de la enfermería.

Hermione, abrió los ojos y sonrió mirando a los ventanales, por donde el atardecer había dejado paso a la bella noche. Miró la puerta entreabierta que había dejado Ron, tan descuidado como siempre, pero Ron, el chico del que estaba enamorada. Había escuchada las sinceras palabras del chico, reprimiendo los deseos de abrazarlo y que sus ojos azules, le atravesaron el corazón por completo. Un lágrima cayó por su suave mejilla mientras sonreía, más feliz de lo que nunca había estado.

- Yo también te quiero Ron, con todo el amor de mi corazón.

Descansaría aquella noche, y a la mañana siguiente, saldría de la enfermería y buscaría al chico, para que le diera el beso, que sellaría su amor para siempre.

FIN


End file.
